


Life After Death

by LisaBasil



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Beetlejuice AU, Ghost Korekiyo, Girls Will Appear in this Fic I Promise, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers for NDRV3, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaBasil/pseuds/LisaBasil
Summary: After giving up on a suicide attempt, Korekiyo Shinguuji ends up dying by accident. He wakes up to learn that, because he still has 'Baggage' in the mortal world (aka his ties to his sister), he will be stuck haunting his old home until he's ready to move on. With an overenthusiastic case worker and a mentor who's clearly given up trying, Korekiyo has little hope of moving on-especially when his home is turned into a boarding school...and one of the students can see him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's incredible how a fanfic can be born with the smallest of prompting. In a good way, of course. I think I'm the one that started getting the ball rolling, by mentioning that there were a lot of ghost fics in the ao3 tag in the drv3 ao3 discord server, and Meghan (aka KomaruNaegi) suggested writing a ghost Shinguuji fic, and me, being Shinguuji trash, happily accepted. But this particular story would never have been the way it did unless she hadn't said: "step 1: create rules your ghost must follow." Thanks to that, I ended up remembering Beetlejuice and how much I loved the way the movie handled the Afterlife, and, well, this fic was born!
> 
> Now, ofc there will be differences in how this fic handles the Afterlife and how the movie handled it, but I'll get to that in the next chapter. This chapter is really just a prologue, but I'm going to finish the first real chapter today and it'll get really good.
> 
> So, I hope you guys enjoy, but before I go: I wanna give a special shoutout to all y'all in the ao3 server. You guys have no idea how much I love you all, and honestly the support and friendship there is so great and I would never even written this fic if not for you guys, so thank you ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

At three minutes to midnight, Korekiyo Shinguuji climbed up onto the roof of his home, looking out over the horizon. The city was far off from the estate, but from up there you could see it easily, the lights twinkling like artificial stars, reflecting the dark blue sky beautifully. The moon was full tonight, surrounded by stars, not a cloud in sight. It was a beautiful vision, nature and humanity coming together to create art.

It was the perfect last image of this world.

Korekiyo took a deep breath as he kept himself stable on his place on the edge of the roof, calming his breath, doing whatever he needed to do in order to resolve himself with this. It had taken a very long time to even get on the roof, he didn't even consider the courage needed to…jump. The courage to jump. If he was going to do this, he needed to admit it. He was going to jump. He was going to jump and he was going to die.

…though, what happened if he lived? Broken bones, pain…but it wouldn't be enough. She was still gone, never to return to him. The only way to get back to her was to go to the other side himself. He had nothing here. Nothing at all. It was time to jump.

…

Maybe if he counted down? That may help. Okay. _Three…two…one…_

…

Why was this so hard? He had researched it. Ways that wouldn't cause pain. Ways that got it done fast. This had to work. It _had_ to. He needed to get out. There was nothing for him here. Miyadera was gone, and he needed to get back to her. There was nothing. _Three…two…one…_

…

Damn it. He couldn't do it. He tried so hard, but he knew he couldn't do this. She was still watching him, she would want him to live a good life, and he was ignoring that in favor of fixing his own pain. Ending things now would be so selfish, so so selfish. Miyadera, who had practically raised him, inspired him, saw worth in him that no one else did... She wouldn't want him to go yet. It would be an insult to all she had done for him.

But the pain in his heart…being so alone…so empty...he hated it! He needed her so badly! Now he had no one. He was so alone…

But..maybe...he didb't have to be. Maybe…he could go into town tomorrow. Try to meet people. Yes…that sounded good. He smiled, the idea perfect in his mind. Miyadera would live on, through him, and he would make her proud.

It was time to get off the roof, time to put the idea of dying behind him until it was his time. Korekiyo started for the fire escape, planning the next day. There was a cafe he had seen, on the way to the funeral. Maybe he could stop there, find a library, meet someone his age who-

_OH GOD._

The tiles on the roof, old and unchecked for a while (who would ever need to go on the roof, anyway?), gave way under his feet. Korekiyo cried out as he slid to the edge of the roof, body flying off-but not down. With a burst of instinct, he reached out for the gutter, and luckily grabbed hold, but now dangled off the four story building, alone in the night with no one to get him up.

"H-Help!" Korekiyo cried out, but no one answered. The servants were all asleep now. Damn it! He could feel his grip loosening. No, no, oh God, no… Korekiyo struggled to hold on, to try and pull himself up. He had to…for her, he had to-!!!

His weight was too much. The gutter bent down, and he screamed as he lost his grip. At four minutes past midnight, Korekiyo Shinguuji fell off the roof.

 

His last thought was of how he had failed his sister.

 


End file.
